And The Pursuit of Happiness
by The Egoist's Girlfriend
Summary: Nobody should ever have to be unhappy.


**A/N: Hey Everybody! This is a gift for The Two Sides of the Moon! I hope you enjoy it Light! I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs used.**

Pain. Anger. Confusion. Anxiety. Sadness. These are words familiar to Matthew Williams. Why? Because these are things he felt. Every. Single. Day. Well at least every single day since he was eight. Matthew stared at the Chinese style painting in his room. He ran a hand over his wavy hair. Today was their anniversary. Today was the death of his family's anniversary. He looked at the picture at his bed side. It was a picture of eight year old him and his twin. Next to him was his was papa and next to his twin was his dad. "Hi, guys." He said with a soft and hoarse voice. "I just wanted to let you guys know I love and miss you guys." A small tear escaped out of his eye. There was a loud knock at his door. "There's breakfast at the table, aru." His caretaker, Yao Wang, said. When there was no answer the door opened. Matthew faced the wall. When he felt the pressure on the bed change he still hadn't turned. "Matthew, I know that today is a hard day for you so you don't have to go to school today, aru." Yao ran a hand through Matthew's hair and kissed his head softly. "I have to work today so please, be good and don't stay in the house all day, aru!" Yao got up and went to the door. Before he left he said, "I'll call the school and let them know that you're sick, aru." Matthew sat there for a few moments before getting up and quickly deciding to go down stairs and eat. Not even this day can stop him from eating Yao's amazing cooking. As he walked down the stairs he could see all of Yao's brothers and sisters eating around the table. He was greeted with cheers of hello. Little Mei, Leon, and Im Yong Soo wrapped themselves around his legs." Ni-Hao!" they sang together." Good Morning." he said smiling slightly. "Ohayo Gozaimasu." Kiku said from the table. "Looks like somebody decided to get out of bed!" Yao's boyfriend, Ivan, said. "Good Morning." Matthew said softly. Yao ran the stairs with his car keys and satchel. "Aiyah! Hurry I'm five minutes late!" Yao said. Matthew could see the disappointed looks in the younger kid's faces. Usually Matthew would walk with the younger ones to school but since he wasn't going Yao would have to take them and since Yao had to get to work earlier the kids would have to wait outside for twenty minutes witch really sucked for the kids. "Uh, Yao I'll take them." Matthew said. Yao looked at him. "No Matthew I can do it, it's your day off after all." Yao said. "It's fine. Hurry or you'll be late!" Matthew said. "Aiyah! If you insist. Come on Ivan." With a last good bye they left.

Matthew walked at the front of the line with Kiku behind, then Yong Soo, after was Leon, and then Mei. Matthew had his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Is something wrong Matthew-Kun?" Kiku asked. "Nah, I just wasn't feeling too good." Suddenly Matthew was toppled by four small bodies. "Are you alright?!" Mei asked panicking. "What's wrong Matthew!" Yong Soo asked loudly. "Uh, nothing." Matthew said as Kiku and Leon pulled on both of his cheeks. "Kiku!" Mei said. "I'm on it." The other three stood back as Kiku examined Matthew. Kiku felt Matthew's forehead, checked his pulse, and looked up his nose. "Hmm, I can't find anything wrong with him." Kiku said seriously. Mei ran up to Matthew and shook him. "What's wrong Matthew!?" She said with puffed cheeks and serious eyes. Matthew laughed lightly. I just don't feel so great. "Come on let's get you guys to school before you guys are late." Matthew said.

Hetalia Academy goes from grades K-12. So it was convenient for all of them. Matthew was in 11th grade, Kiku 9th, Yong Soo 6th, and Leon and Mei were in 1st. "Ok guys here we are." Matthew said. Before Matthew could leave he was toppled by four figures. "Bye Matthew!" They said loudly. "Bye guys." Matthew said softly. Then they left. Matthew sighed softly then walked away. Matthew then realized this was the first time he smiled in a long time.

Matthew walked to a bridge. He looked over it. He could always just- what was he thinking! He couldn't just do it. Could he? Well it could be but- NO stop it Matthew! He heard snickering behind him. There were four guys behind him. They all went to school with him. They snickered at him again. "Just do it already dumbass!" The leader of the group said. Then he started chanting, "Do it!" and his group fallowed with it. Matthew felt the tears in his eyes. "Come on Matt! Nobody wants you around! Nobody will ever love you!" The leader said. "Come on! How many times have we been through this Matt?" "A lot." Matthew said softly. "That's right!" Matthew looked at them before turning around and standing on top of it. He could hear the guys behind him snickering and laughing loudly. Matthew closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. He could hear something. Almost like someone saying stop. He shook it off. Then he heard the laughing stop. He turned around to see a guy with a hat and sunglasses on beating the crap out of the leader. The guy punched the leader square in the nose. Matthew swore he heard a crack. A guy on the left of the leader tackled the attacker knocking off his hat and sunglasses. They all gasped. The attacker had white hair and red eyes. _That looks like-"_Gilbert Beilschmidt." Matthew said. Gilbert grabbed the shoved off the tackler and grabbed the leader by the throat. "I don't EVER want to see you go fucking near him again you hear! So I suggest all of you leave before I kick all of your asses! YOU HEAR!"Gilbert barked at them. They all nodded and scurried away. After Gilbert caught his breath he turned to Matthew. Gilbert grabbed Matthew by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug. Gilbert put his face in the crook of Matthew's neck. "You idiot." Gilbert mumbled into his neck. Matthew stood completely still. Up until this moment Matthew n has never talked to Gilbert. But Gilbert just saved his life and is holding him like how Ivan holds Yao after a fight. Matthew slowly patted his back. "I'm sorry." He said softly. Gilbert just held him tighter.

They stayed like that for awhile. Then finally Gilbert let go of Matthew. "Why would you do that?" Gilbert asked. Matthew looked down, "Today is the anniversary of my family's death. Eight years ago my family and I got in a car accident. A pole went through my shoulder but that was really all the damage I got. When I woke up from the surgery I found my dad's friend sitting next to me. I asked him about my dads and brother. He gave me the whole ' they're in a better place' bit. I had stopped listening because I realized that I could never see my family again. You think after things would get better. Wrong they got worst. I got picked on a lot. I was called cruel things. I felt so ugly and disgusting. They were just telling me to die! That was it for me." Gilbert looked down at Matthew. "A year ago my mother died in a fire accident. Our whole house burned down. After my family was having a hard time getting by. So one day my vatti told me and my little brother, ' Boys we're moving to America!' a month later I was on a plain to America." Gilbert laughed. "I learned here they don't take lightly to albinos make that a _German _albino. My brother and I were called Nazis. I was called ghost boy a lot. I made it to my third year of high school. By that time I hated myself. I was getting ready to kill myself. I was walking with my brother to school when I noticed a line of kids. A cute blonde led the line." Matthew's eyes widened and Gilbert laughed. "Yep! I'm talking about you. Everyday from that point on the highlight of my day was seeing you. I learned slowly that I had fallen in love with you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." A sudden memory went off in Matthew's head. Matthew's last conversation with his father was him telling his papa that he was ugly. "Matthew, mon lapin, those who call themselves ugly don't realize that someone out there thinks that they're the most beautiful person in their eyes." Matthew looked at Gilbert. "Do you really think that?" Matthew asked." Yes." Gilbert said seriously. Gilbert leaned in and kissed Matthew leaned into it too. It was soft and nice. Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert and pulled him closer.

They both pulled apart and Gilbert asked, "How about we get lunch?" Matthew looked up smirking at Gilbert." How about you buy and you could call it a date." They both laughed and started walking away. "I'm serious though I left my wallet at the house." Gilbert laughed." I know I got it." Then he quickly pecked Matthew's cheek. Finally in a long time the words, Pain. Anger. Confusion. Anxiety. Sadness. Were foreign to Matthew. He relized that he was happy all along. Yao's face popped up in his head. The kids, even Ivan popped up in his head. All the memories he shared with them. He thought to himself, _Today was a good day!_

**A/N: Ok guys I finished! I really hoped you liked it Light! **


End file.
